


Honey and Glass

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: At twilight there's nothing else that matters, nothing else besides freckles over honey-like skin and the silver gleam of happy glassy eyes
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Honey and Glass

Minseok stands among others like him, chatting with other Sun Warriors that had just arrived at the camp. They seem so carefree and lively while wearing their reddish long capes with many suns embroidered in golden thread and their heavy golden swords. They all came to fight in the annual tournament between clans among all the galaxy. As always the expectations and spirits are high, but also the tensions, after all the best swordsmen and fighters are here, aiming to get their hands on the final price. At first, the Moon sons weren't exactly happy with the idea of having the Sun people around. They aren’t exactly enemies, more like ancient rivals that never got to ease the tension between them. But after a few days coexisting every Moon son agrees; the Sun people are warm, welcoming, and unbiased. It's hard to not like them. 

But of course, to Jongdae, there's one that stands out the most. Minseok. The freckles that adorn his tanned cheeks and nose look like thousands of little kisses that the Sun had left all over him. Jongdae would love to kiss every single one of those little beauty marks. His gummy smile and loud laughter resonate strongly, contagious, like spring after winter spreading over a valley. His eyes like jaspers are always oozing warmth, happiness, making it impossible for Jongdae not to stare. 

Made of honey, gold, and the shifting colors of sunshine reflected above water. Jongdae can feel the sweet flavor tickling his tongue just by looking at Minseok. 

Minseok belongs under the light, beaming, and shining right at the center. Jongdae always falters to take that one last step that will allow him to be right under the same spotlight as Minseok. The same questions, over and over, preventing him to take that one last step... Will it be too bright? Will the longed-for contact between them burn his pale skin? 

And then, the son of the Moon takes a step. But a step away. 

* * *

  
  
  


It’s been like this since he and his brothers arrived at the camp the Moon sons prepared for the occasion. It has wonderful views, and all the amenities, so Minseok understands why everyone is so excited, he even finds himself admiring in awe the little details of their camp, the fight tournament arena, or the dining areas. But overall he finds himself admiring a certain Moon Knight, wherever he goes, Minseok's eyes follow. The same that received him and his brothers the day they arrived, the same that greeted them politely yet close. Jongdae.

Jongdae walks so sure of himself, wearing the characteristic moonbeam halo of those chosen by the Moon, so gracefully that the Sun Warrior can't take his eyes away. Like many other Sun Warriors, Minseok's first thoughts about coming here to participate in the tournament alongside the Moon Knights weren’t precisely positive. They have a fame for being too stiff, distant, cold. But, oh, all of that changed as soon as he met Jongdae and his shy cat-like smile. 

Made of glass, silver, and the mesmerizing beauty of moonbeam. Minseok can feel the cold texture of Jongdae’s skin without putting a finger over Jongdae.

The big Moon embroidered on Jongdae's blue cape shines like silver, his long spear always spotless and sharp, and the halo around his head, formed by little pieces of moonstone, glows like stars almost as if Jongdae had fallen from the very night sky to grant everyone with his presence. Minseok would believe that narrative easily. Everything around Jongdae seems blurry to Minseok, vague, Jongdae being the only thing worth focusing on.

Looking at the Moon Knight is like watching waves expand over the water after you threw a rock in it. You want to keep watching, hypnotic. At some point, Minseok's heart also wants to swim in those waters instead of just watching the waves, but the same questions stops him from doing so: Will it be too cold? Will it froze my tanned skin? 

And like that, the son of the Sun never dives in. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

Just one time, or maybe many times, they found each other at twilight. The perfect moment, the perfect temperature; not too cold, not too hot. Mild. 

It doesn't matter if around them there's the chaos of a semi-military encampment, with men loudly singing, drunk with alcohol and the taste of victory and glory still lingering on their tongues. Maybe that's, in part, what makes it the perfect moment. When everything around seems chaotic, you need an anchor. Something to focus on, someone that focuses on you. With the tournament over, there are no more swords or spears on hand, there are no more rivalry excuses, there is only Minseok and Jongdae getting their feet sandy, and their hair tangled with the seaside wind. 

The right moment for Minseok to dive in and touch Jongdae's hand, to admire the little moonstones shining around the Moon Knight head under the purples and oranges hues of the twilight. The right moment for Jongdae to take that one last step and approach Minseok, leaving a kiss right in the middle of his freckled nose, infecting himself with the other's laughter with the ending day as their only witness. 

The distant sparks of the campfires while Minseok and Jongdae can only look at their own Sun and Moon fill the air, it feels new, yet homey. Minseok’s tanned skin wasn’t as hot as Jongdae had expected, but his tender smile seemed even brighter now. Jongdae’s pale skin wasn’t cold at all, to Minseok’s surprise, and the Sun Warrior discovered that Jongdae had a type of smile that reached his starry eyes with an unseen brilliance.

There are no quarrels that matter now, no Sun Warriors or Moon Knights, no sunshine or moonbeam, there are no other colors in their eyes besides the purples of the twilight, besides the pink of lips longing to be kissed. 

Nothing besides freckles over honey-like skin and the silver gleam of happy glassy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Glad to be joining this round again! What did I write? I'm not sure, you can say I was in a poetic mode.
> 
> If you liked it - and that's a big ass if - leave a comment or a kudo, I'll appreciate every one of those! Thanks for reading.


End file.
